Cinderella Syndrome
by Happy Berry Fabrications
Summary: Draco’s escapades outside of the Hogwarts castle has lead him to a series of masquerade parties where he meets Cinderella however, he can't get close to her long enough to remove her mask. Her identity is as elusive as she is. Will he ever know who she is
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns these characters. I am only having some fun. In no way am I making any money off of this.

**A/n**: It's been quite a while since I have tried to write a story, let alone a fan-fiction. I don't expect you all to go easy on me. Flat out flames however will just be ignored. I tried to make this chapter as slightly suspenseful as possible, leaving out some descriptive details that will play a very important part to save for the next chapter.

Cinderella Syndrome

**Summary:** Draco's escapades outside of the Hogwarts castle has lead him to a series of masquerade parties where he meets Cinderella; however, his Cinderella wants nothing to do with this particular Prince Charming. And where had he seen those eyes before?

Draco Malfoy's refined posture slumped a bit in his seat in the Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the same boring old speech, the same boring old sorting, and the same boring old mean with the same boring topics of what happened over the summer. His summer had been quiet which was fine by him, but during the school-year he expected some excitement. His pale, rich blue eyes scanned the room. The teachers at the head of the room having quiet talks about the start of the semester, the students all gaily talking of their summers, their new boyfriends or girlfriends, the occasional fan-group sniggling over him. His eyes finally came to rest upon the mudblood and the weaselette. They were sharing some sort of secret conversation, every once in a while stopping to giggle. The mudblood gave him a quick glance and he sneered, averting his eyes lamely. The little twat stuck her tongue out at him and he didn't fail to miss this out of his peripheral vision.

"Did you see that look he gave me, Ginny?" Hermione said seething. Ginny shook her head and patted Hermione's hand,

"It's ok, it's not like the Ferret could actually be thinking that you're a great ass."

"Gee, thanks." Hermione said rolling her eyes in a pseudo sense of hurt. Ginny giggled and began to stretch,

"So, do you want to go get ready?"

"It seems a bit early in the school year to be sneaking out of the castle, but, whatever. I need to live a little." She said standing and offering Ginny her arm. Ginny grinned and took her arm.

Draco unconsciously watched the girls leave the Great Hall. He was curious as to why they were leaving dinner so early. He snapped out of his reverie when someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Draco, darling, it's time to go." said a smooth Italian voice that belonged to the dark young man next to him. It was Blaise.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me darling." He snapped softly. Sure, Blaise was straight, but he had this odd habit of calling Draco darling.

Blaise chuckled, stood and began to leave. Draco gave on last look to the two empty seats at the Gryffindor table and followed suit.

Upstairs in the girl's dormitories a squeal could be heard. Hermione leaned up against a chair, her knuckles as white as snow.

"Ginny, does it really need to be that tight?!" she said closing her eyes and sucking in her breath slowly. It was hurt to breath every time Ginny tugged on the strings to the pale corset that bound Hermione's body into a tighter shape than it was made. Ginny grunted softly and pulled really hard again before tying the strings off at the bottom.

"Come on, Hermione, you should be used to it by now." She giggled.

Hermione let go of the breath she had been holding. It only took a few minutes _after_ Ginny was done tying her corset that it was easier to breathe.

Ginny took off her bra and panties, trading them for a pair of lacy bloomers and a corset. Hermione began the task of tying up Ginny as well. Ginny was more used to having a corset squeeze the life out of her since she had been doing this sort of thing since her 2nd year at Hogwarts.

Barely wincing, at the last tug, Ginny smiled and wandered over to her wardrobe. Hermione curiously followed. Ginny removed a large flat box. Two beautiful dresses sat inside. She lifted one and handed it to Hermione.

"Ginny, I'm not even going to ask how you managed to afford these."

"Would it disturb you to say I had them made?"

"Yes, yes it would." Hermione giggled.

"Well turn around and I'll slip it over your head and button it up." Ginny said taking the dress from Hermione. Hermione smiled at the kind display of friendly intimacy, she stared at the box and then tilted her head so she could see the bottom of Ginny's wardrobe,

"Did these dresses come with shoes and masks?"

Ginny looked up and stopped buttoning the many buttons that ran up the backside of the dress.

"Of course, they did!" She said moving to her wardrobe once again. She picked up two pairs of high top 1860's Victorian shoes and set them on the floor before Hermione.

"They are both the same size, but the pair on the right is more suited to your dress." She said resuming her button work. Hermione closed her eyes and grinned at how well this was coming together. After forty-five minutes, both girls were ready to go.

Hermione cast a disillusion spell on them both and as quiet as mice, they snuck out of the castle to a carriage pulled by a quartet of Night Mares waiting for them at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Meanwhile, Draco and Blaise didn't take quite so long to get dressed for their nightly escape. It was not a new thing for them, but it did get more and more interesting each year despite that they had been doing it since their 4th years. Draco dressed as a simple Master, loose white shirt that was untied at the top, exposing the tops of his hard pectorals, tucked into a pair of tight black pants hugged every manly curve of him in a tasteful way. The hems of the pants tucked into a pair of long black boots that elevated his height a good two inches. His mask was a simple, black eye mask. Blaise was dressed similarly with the exception of his shirt being a blood red and his mask following a color suit of black and red.

Unknowing that they were to be accompanied, they put on invisibility cloaks and silently fled the castle on a pair of Pegasus to the high-end masquerade club, Château d'affaire pécheuse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I do however; own this story plot. I am not making any money off of this fan-fiction nor will I ever unless I decide to change every single character into something I make up on my own. (IE: Changing names, school name, etc, to make it my own, etc.)

**A/n**: Thanks for the reviews. I never really expected to get so many after such a short period of time. (Yes, 3 is a lot to me considering the last time I wrote a fan-fiction, _no one_ reviewed.)

By the way, I had a lapse in creativity for Ginny's character costume so she's playing as Snow white. XD

Any language translations are rough and possibly incorrect because I **don't** speak French, Italian or Latin. I speak English and enough Japanese to hold a semi-literate conversation.

This chapter will be much longer than the 1st chapter as thanks for the reviews.

----------------------------------------

The carriage came to a shaky halt. Ginny pulled back the curtain hanging over her window and grinned foxily,

"Welcome, Miss Granger to the Château d'affaire pécheuse." She said as the footman opened the door for her. She stepped out lightly and offered Hermione her gloved hand.

Hermione took her hand and got out of the carriage. Her heart raced as Ginny handed her, her mask. She felt grateful that her face wouldn't be identifiable, although the chances of another student from Hogwarts attending a club this high-class and risqué were slim to nil.

The two walked up the steps to the mansion-esque club and held their breaths in anticipation of the announcement of their "costumed" arrival.

Draco and Blaise were there twenty minutes before the girls managed to get there and already Draco began to complain of boredom, though the young lady dressed as the Goddess Artemis was fawning over him delicately.

"Blaise, this is a total drag compared to last year."

Blaise turned his attentions from the vixen pawing at his lap

"Draco, relax, it'll get interesting sooner or late for you."

"Yes, but—"

He was interrupted by the doorman banging his stick on the floor and loudly announcing,

"Announcing the arrival Cinderella and Snow White!"

Draco looked up at the top of the stair landing and his jaw fell open into a small 'o'.

Clearly an angel had fallen from heaven and could not find its way back. There were two young ladies standing there but only one drew his attention.

Blaise looked from his friend to the top of the stairwell where the two young ladies began to descend. Draco was in awe and eyed the one on the right.

They were a vision. Both dressed in floor-length mid-Victorian ballroom gowns. The young woman on the right with the chestnut curls hanging down around her shoulders like an expensive shawl dressed as the supposed Cinderella was charming. Her dress was off-the-shoulders and white, and short sleeved. The soft bustle that she obviously wore made the dress bell out farther than it would have without the soft bustle. The hem was gathered and layered with lace to give it a ruffly-flower appeal. Around the hem was blue ribbon and eyelet lace with large bows on either side of the dress.

_Charming, but not so much as her friend_ Blaise thought to himself.

The mousy red-head reminded him a bit of the Weaslette but with the charm and grace this young lady held, there was no doubt in his mind that that this was not the Weaslette.

This woman's skin was pale much like the face of the moon, smooth and elegant.

Her hair was separated, the upper most of her hair tied into an elegant bun, the rest fell dramatically down her back in small waves. Her dress was very much like her friend's. It was off-the-shoulders but a dark green instead of the oh-so-holy white of Cinderella. The collar was thin gathered lace with a cameo brooch in the center. She too wore the soft bustle to give it that tell-tale bell look but it was softer, and made the dress train on the floor a bit more. The hem was not gathered, it was pleated, black lace drew around it giving more into that illusion.

Both Blaise and Draco forgot completely about the women in their laps and stood. Both angels were at the bottom of the stairs, holding hands. It was obvious to tell that the Cinderella was nervous from the way she looked around. The Snow White seemed quite comfortable and was even pointing out to Cinderella the people whom she could already guess simply from their mask.

Draco was the first to make his move, he silkily stalked through the dancing crowds like a tomcat chasing a queen in heat. Briskly, yet not so much as to seem desperate, it was a deliberate pace. Intended to show his prowess just by stride alone.

Ginny stopped talking as soon as she saw a tall pale man slink their way. Quickly she covered her mouth with the fan she was holding and whispered to Hermione,

"I have no clue who that is, but now's your chance to live." With that she released Hermione's hand and pushed her one step forward. Hermione looked back at her pleadingly but turned around quickly when she heard the mystery man clear his throat, she blushed a pale pink and it did not escape him.

"Call me Prince, m'fair lady." He said kneeling. He took her lace-gloved hand slowly to his mouth and pressed a few light kisses to it. Teasing her into succumbing to his hidden intentions; He wanted her, and so he would have her, one way or another.

"Uhhm, pleased to meet you, Prince. I'm Cinderella" she said nervously curtsying. He smiled like a wolf to a precious lamb, stood and offered her his elbow,

"Care to give me a dance before your magic runs out tonight?" he said silkily. She stared hard into his eyes and something clicked. His eyes were the same as Malfoy's. Cold and calculating, like a snake's, it was almost fittingly ironic that her evening's Prince Charming turn into a villainous dungeon's keeper. She nodded and washed away the thought seeing as how Malfoy would rather spend the evening with his silly lackeys and that whore of a girl Pansy.

Ginny fanned herself lightly and mulled over her pride for Hermione. She had found quite the Prince Charming to dance with. She wandered over to the love seats and sat down. Unknowingly being stalked by a tall, dark Italian man.

Blaise followed the little red-head to the love seats. He grabbed a glass of wine and slowly sipped it as he slid into the seat next to her. She jumped and looked at him,

"Oh, you scared me." She said fanning herself a little faster. The young man next to her was dress similarly to the man that had whisked away Hermione. However, he was tanned, his hair was a sleek black and his face held a more square and rugged look.

"I did not mean to frighten you, la mia daina piccola." He took a slow deliberate sip of the red ambrosia. Ginny watched in sensual silence as he put the glass to his lips and drank. It was a godly sight and her belly heated some. Clearing her throat she sat up straighter. Blaise chuckled, he had watched her watching him out of the corner of his eye.

"Care for a dance, la mia daina piccola?"

"Yes." She whispered huskily. He offered her his hand and they drifted out on to the ballroom floor.

Hermione was becoming dizzy with heat. Prince Charming's closeness made her stomach do flip-flops and her legs quiver. He grinned coyly and leaned down into her ear, pulling her tighter against his chest. Giving it a little lick he said,

"Care to join me on the terrace?"

Hermione could only nod and let him drag her in a heat-induced drunkness. He lead her down to the Terrace and sat her on a stone bench behind the fountains. He sat behind her and began kissing her shoulders and neck.

She moaned softly and leaned into him.

Draco had no idea it would be this easy to get little Cinderella to fall to his seduction. He smiled to himself and bit her neck, leaving a small red tender spot in his wake. His hands wandered sensually down her arms, back up and then down her breasts, intentionally dragging and releasing the collar of her dress.

Hermione closed her eyes and mewled softly, she turned around and shyly leaned in to kiss him. He chuckled softly and gave the pseudo princess her wish.

A moment later he released her swelling pink lips,

"Sweet princess, show me who you are." He said as the clock struck 12 'o' clock.

Hermione snapped out of her pink-clouded haze and looked up at the clock tower adoring the mansion in horror,

"It's midnight." She said starting to get up. Draco growled softly and held her down,

"Please don't go yet. I have yet to know who you are." He reached for her mask to remove it and she sprang to her feet,

"Thank you for a wonderful evening. Maybe we'll meet again sometime." She sprinted to the dance hall like a mad woman.

Draco ran after her but lost sight of her in the drunken throng of dancers.

Hermione screeched to a halt at the loveseats, Ginny and some dark man were making out,

"Hey, Snow White! It's midnight, my magic's gonna run out if we don't move it!"

Ginny's head snapped away from the dark young man and looked at Hermione with shock. She looked at the clock and then back at Hermione. The young man beside her touched her arm,

"Please do not leave yet." He leaned in to kiss her. Ginny moved back and stood, giving him an apologetic look before Hermione grabbed her hand and made a mad dash to the door.

Blaise and Draco both watched them go up the stairs before following them out the door.

At the same time they both shouted,

"I didn't even get your name!"

"Geez, Ginny! You promised me 11:30. And it's already 12 'o' clock." Hermione said taking off her gloves, as the carriage sped away from the Château d'affaire pécheuse.

Ginny slumped in her seat, a silly grin on her face,

"It was worth it though, wasn't it?"

Hermione leaned her head against the window pane and breathed heavily onto it, leaving a fog mark. She smiled softly up at the stars and whispered,

"You think we'll ever see them again?"

"Perhaps."

Hermione looked away from the window for a moment,

"Ginny, the young man I danced with, his eyes—they looked like Malfoy's."

"Well, I doubt seriously that it was Malfoy. That club condones pureblood, mixed-blood mingling. Malfoy would never step foot there."

"You're right. I guess it just shook me up a little."

Ginny nodded and moved into the seat next to Hermione so that they could snuggle and sleep on the way back to Hogwarts.

Draco mounted his Pegasus and gripped the reins tightly, he tapped its sides with his foot to urge it forward. He didn't feel like flying back to Hogwarts. Blaise quietly followed suit, he didn't want to make Draco's mood any worse than it already was. He, himself was in a pretty shaky mood at suddenly losing his grip on "Snow White".

"I will find her. I don't care how many more times I have to come back, I will get ahold of her, I will remove the pretty little mask of hers, and I will make her my intended." He said kicking the pale winged-horse into a gallop and taking off into the sky.

Blaise smiled softly at his friend's vow and quickly spurred after him.

--------------------------------------

**A/n: **Well that was long! _Will_ they ever see each other again? If so, where? How? Will Draco ever know Cinderella's identity?


End file.
